


Bite + Grind

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [46]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Biting, Grinding, In Public, M/M, Neck Kissing, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, VK Drabs, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: Drabble #113: Pairing Order: AmeRus / Rating: M / Prompt: Bite + Grinding





	

"Nnhgh–!" America grunted, gnawing on his lower lip as the wall dug into his cheek, Ivan pressing up against his backside. Sturdy, demanding hands fondled his love handles, squeezing him hard as his lover bent to his exposed ear, breathing hotly into his ear.

"Don't fight it so hard," Russia crooned, his tone teasing and taunting him as he felt something hard grind up against his clothed ass, the taller nation gladly keeping him pinned in the comprising position right smack in the middle of the hall. One of those damned hands smoothed from his hip to his groin, wrapping around his body in a low hug and finding a comforting resting place over the tent forming in Alfred's pants. "I know how much this arouses you."

"Oh, fucking bite me, will you?" America snarled defensively, unable to stop himself from swaying his hips into Ivan's controlling touch. He didn't get a chance to see the smirk plastered all over Ivan's face before his lover closed his teeth down hard on the soft flesh of his neck, grinding up in a rhythmic motion against his back. Alfred yelped and struggled to swallow the noise back down, his cheeks coloring bright red as he felt Russia start to suckle, already able to tell he was going to be left with an embarrassingly dark bruise there later. "F-fuck! Not literally, you asshole!"


End file.
